Brendam
Located on the coast of Brendam Bay, '''and home to '''Brendam Docks, Brendam, is a town with a population of 5,000. It is the top station for Edward's Branch Line and an important harbour. Bill and Ben bring china clay from the nearby China Clay Workings, and it is shipped to the mainland. The Sodor China Clay Company, established in 1948, occasionally hosts days when enthusiasts may look around. Bill and Ben particularly enjoy the attention these visitors give them. Brendam Docks is also home to Cranky, who always loads and unloads cargo to and from the dock, Porter, a tank engine, and Salty, who loves to work at the Docks and tell tales of the sea. In the television series, a coastal branch line runs from the port, and is mainly used for fish traffic. It also appears that the express stops here on its way to Vicarstown, to collect passengers from the many ocean liners that come in here. In the second and third seasons, there was a station near the docks, but it has not been seen since. In the fifth and sixth seasons, there was a large goods shed nearby Cranky, but after he accidentally knocked it over, it has not been rebuilt or seen since. The mail barge also docks here. The docks here are large and extensive, with many warehouses, cranes, rail yards and canals. Possible Goof In Main Line Engines and the second season, it is stated that the track and bridges on Edward's Branch Line do not support the heavier weight of the Main Line engines such as Gordon or Henry. However, in Wrong Road, Gordon and the Express were switched onto the Branch Line and ended up at Brendam Docks, though this was done by mistake. Ever since the fifth season, engines like Gordon, Henry, Murdoch and Hiro have appeared travelling regularly at Brendam Docks, despite Edward's Branch Line not being able to hold their weight regularly. In the CGI Series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and Gordon, pulling the Express, is regularly delivering passengers to the docks. Trivia * The Sodor Shipping Company has at least one large warehouse here. * It is often misspelt "Brendham", particularly in merchandise and in the subtitles of DVDs. * Since the fifth season, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and also since same season, Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen here. * Since the thirteenth season, there is no longer ballast under the rails at Brendam. * Since the seventeenth season, there are points near Cranky so the engines can switch tracks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann (warehouse only) * Mega Bloks Gallery File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:ThomasatBrendam.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller at Brendam File:Cows13.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge36.png|Henry and Percy in one of the good sheds File:PercyTakesthePlunge48.png File:TheDiseasel39.png|Bill and Ben at Brendam File:WrongRoad23.png File:BigMickey2.jpg File:CrankyBugs27.png|Thomas and Percy at one of the good sheds File:HorridLorry2.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine34.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet6.jpg|Murdoch at Brendam File:Squeak,RattleandRoll9.jpg|Gordon, Henry, Salty, and Diesel at Brendam File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.png|Thomas at Brendam File:KeepingUpwithJames74.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure2.png|The passenger loading dock File:HideAndPeep67.png|An aerial view of Brendam File:HeaveHoThomas!17.png|Thomas and Hank at Brendam File:Percy'sParcel7.png|Brendam Docks in CGI File:CreakyCranky3.png|The Sodor Shipping Co. File:Thomas'CrazyDay13.png File:ThomasinCharge30.jpg File:StopthatBus!6.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain5.png File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam5.png File:Salty'sSurprise14.png File:KingoftheRailway109.png File:KingoftheRailway172.png File:KingoftheRailway234.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png File:Henry'sHero60.png File:TooManyFireEngines97.png|A fire at the docks File:AwayFromtheSea46.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress29.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine22.png File:DisappearingDiesels11.png File:MissingGator5.png File:LongLostFriend72.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck25.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck6.png File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Thomas and Percy Promo File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png|Thomas File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png|James File:PercyatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Percy File:HerooftheRailsWii45.jpg|Hiro at Brendam Docks in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:BrendamDocksCGIPromo.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDownByTheDocksSet.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBrandamBayShippingSet.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway (destination only) File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|2012 Take-n-Play File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail TrackMasterHardatWorkatBrendamDocks.jpg|TrackMaster File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Bachmann (warehouse only) File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg|Mega Bloks File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway